Snuggles and Snores
by wild-springflower
Summary: A study of the sleeping habits of a certain two Dwarves.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello all. So I really don't know what to say about this other than it is entirely for fun. There really is no plot, and it doesn't tie in to book or movie cannon. But who cares right? It's for enjoyment, so enjoy it!**

While on his adventure, Bilbo had become accustomed to quite a few of the habits of dwarves, and could deal with most of them rather well actually.

For starters, they had no sense of boundaries. Bilbo had become acutely aware of that fact when they had basically invited themselves to dinner at his house, mercilessly raiding his pantry and re-arranging his furniture however they saw fit.

Another thing, they were sloppy eaters; talking with their mouths full and spilling food and drink all over, not even seeming to care that they did so.

Perhaps the worst though, was their snoring. Perpetual snorts and groans would echo throughout the caves or caverns they decided to sleep in and it took literal hours for Bilbo to fall asleep.

It was on one such occasion, when the ceaseless drone of snores was keeping the poor hobbit awake, the he first noticed it.

Fili and Kili snuggled.

It wasn't just a simple, one-armed hug around the waist snuggle either. No, their arms and legs were completely entwined and their bodies were contorting in such a way Bilbo winced at the pain they would surely feel in the morning. But come first light, the two siblings detangles their limbs then stood, stretched, and went about their normal business showing no signs of any discomfort whatsoever.

Perplexed and the tinniest bit jealous, Bilbo made it his own personal mission to observe the brother's as they slept. Now, that may have seemed to be a slightly creepy thing to do, but Bilbo didn't mean any harm by it.

And that is how Bilbo found himself lying awake almost every night, as close to the brothers as he could manage.

Their form was almost identical each night. Fili would lie down first, joined shortly after by Kili, whose head fell to rest on his brother's shoulder. One of Fili's arms was wrapped around Kili's back, and his fingers would trace gentle circles over the warn material of his brother's shirt until he drifted off to sleep.

Fili's other arm was curled up by his own side, staying out of the way of Kili's middle so as not to cause his brother discomfort.

Kili was the one whose limbs always ended up all over the place. He would fall asleep with one hand on his brother's chest but at some point during the night, his arm would snake its way up and behind Fili's head, gripping his brother's hear gently enough that it didn't hurt but sternly enough that even a giant couldn't have pulled his fingers away. His other hand ended up in a pocket of Fili's vest, usually the pocket furthest away from him. Their legs would end up snagged together somehow, but Bilbo could never really figure out who started it.

Either way, by the time the sun would first start to rise over the horizon, the brothers would awaken, stretch and stand, as if sleeping literally on top of one another was the most normal of things in the world.

' _Then again,'_ Bilbo thought with a shrug, _'Perhaps for them, it is.'_


	2. Chapter 2

The day had been long, hard, and _very_ stressful. Filled with chases, and battles, and far too many close calls for Bilbo's comfort.

So it really came as no surprise that as soon as a suitable cavern for sleeping could be found, the company of dwarves hunkered down and curled up for bed immediately.

It did, however, come as quite a shock to Bilbo, who had just sat his tired behind down, when two more equally tired behinds settled in on either side of him.

"What?" He questioned, head darting back and forth between the two dwarves.

"We noticed you didn't have a cuddle buddy." Kili stated matter-of-factly.

"Everybody needs a cuddle buddy." Fili added.

Bilbo's gaze shifted between the brothers, unsure if they were being serious or not. But Kili's happy smile and Fili's slow nod of his head confirmed it: they were, in fact, being completely serious.

"No. No, no, no!" Bilbo shook his head viciously. "There is no way I will be _snuggling_ with dwarves. Not tonight, or any other night. I mean you no offense, really, and this honestly has nothing to do with you at all, but I must regretfully decline your offer."

Bilbo moved to stand but two strong arms simultaneously wrapped around his chest and pulled him to the ground. He pursed his lips in annoyance, nose twitching slightly, but the arms across his chest restricted his movements.

"Goodnight Fili." Kili called from around the hobbit.

"Goodnight Kili." Fili replied pleasantly.

"Goodnight Bilbo!" They said together, identical smiles adorning each of their dirty faces.

"Now please, this joke has gone far enough and I'm afraid it has lost what little merit it had to begin with."

The dwarf brothers merely settled in closer, practically snuggling with one another even though there was a hobbit between them. A very confused, uncomfortable hobbit.

Bilbo's body remained rigid the entire night, he barely moved an inch. He spent the few hours they were granted for sleep lying flat on his back, staring wide-eyed at the ceiling feeling most awkward.

To make matters worse, Fili snored louder than any beast Bilbo had ever encountered. Bilbo believed the dwarf could rival the dragon for ferocity; only in his sleep though.

Kili was actually a fairly silent sleeper, his lack of snoring had at first come as a relief to Bilbo. That was, however, before the tired hobbit had realized how violent Kili could be in his sleep. On three separate occasions, Kili's fist had spasmed and smacked Bilbo in the nose. And his hand _still_ ended up in Fili's vest pocket, effectively pinning Bilbo in place between the two brothers. He couldn't have moved an inch even if he'd wanted to, and he _desperately_ wanted to.

When dawn's first rays awoke the sky, Fili and Kili yawned, stretched, and hopped about their business as if there was nothing strange about holding their resident burglar hostage the entire night.

Bilbo, on the other hand, stood rigidly, feeling no better rested than the day before. His muscles were stiff, his back aching with every step he took, and his eyes focused in and out as he attempted not to nod off.

"What's the matter?" Bofur commented, smacking Bilbo's shoulder in a way that was most certainly friendly by his standards. "Didn't you sleep well?"

"Didn't sleep at all." Bilbo mumbled unintelligibly, stumbling to the cave door and attempting not to fall over and add another bruise to the array Kili had already given him the night before.


	3. Chapter 3

The next four nights commenced as such, and while Bilbo was maybe lucky enough to catch a few minutes rest, he wasn't getting anywhere close to the amount of sleep his small body required.

Finally, on the sixth night, Bilbo was fed up. He'd received little to no sleep for the past five nights, causing him to feel far more irritated that he had in a long time, perhaps his entire life.

So as Fili and Kili settled in beside him, ready to pull him down and trap him between their snoring and slugging, Bilbo snapped.

"Look, you two need to find another place to sleep! I haven't gotten a _wink_ of shut-eye in five days; I feel as if I am going deaf in one year, and my face is turning blacker than-" Bilbo paused, trying to think of a good metaphor and becoming even more flustered when he couldn't. "something very dark! Now, I'm sorry- actually, I am not sorry! I'm tired, and I would _very_ much enjoy a full night of sleep!" Bilbo finished his speech standing on his hairy toes, breathing loudly.

Fili and Kili remained silent for a moment, staring at Bilbo with identical expressions of shock adorning each of their faces.

Fili was the first to recover, blinking rapidly and shaking his head slightly. "Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"Yeah." Kili agreed, cocking his head slightly to the left. "We could've done something!"

With synchronized movement that could only be obtained by living with someone for quite an extended period of time, Fili and Kili pulled Bilbo into a sitting position neat the cave wall.

"You just need to relax. You're far too tense, that is why you can't fall asleep." Fili stated matter-of-factly as he began rubbing small, soothing circles across Bilbo's back.

Kili leaned against Bilbo's side gently, the Hobbit's breathing almost immediately altering to match that of the slower Dwarf's.

"Better?" Kili mumbled quietly, his eyes drifting shut as he too began to relax.

Bilbo released a massive sigh of relief, feeling as if a giant weight had been lifted from his shoulders. "Much."

"Now, lie down." Fili instructed, gently guiding Bilbo's slack body to lay flat against the hard cave ground. Kili's body followed Bilbo's down, his head a comforting warm weight against the Hobbit's shoulder.

Next Fili laid down on his other side, effectively cutting Bilbo off from the dangers and pain of the outside world.

Bilbo's eyes remained closed, his breathing relaxed, and very soon he felt himself floating away, finally able to get the sleep his body so desperately desired.

When Thorin returned from his short walk to scout the path ahead, it was to find three small forms entangled as one. Aside from the color of clothing there was almost no way to distinguish which limbs belonged to who.

Fili's arm wove up and behind Bilbo's head, his fingers just barely brushing against his brother's cheek. Loud snores escaped past his closed lips and his legs were sandwiched between Kili's and Bilbo's.

Kili was smiling ever so slightly, his long brown hair covering his face in such a way it made him look even younger than his mere forty years. His arm was extended across Bilbo's chest so that his hand could rest in its usual vest pocket. One of his legs was resting on top of the literal pile of limbs, but the other was lost between hairy hobbit feet and large dwarf boots.

Bilbo, arguably, looked the most content. He was kept warm, snuggled inside his own personal dwarf-sandwich. He was bending awkwardly at the waist, and his feet were splayed out to both the left and right. His arms were wrapped around Kili's bicep, his fingers clenching the material of Kili's jacked almost protectively. Perhaps most amusing of all was the trail of drool steadily flowing from the corner of his mouth towards Fili's unsuspecting shoulder.

Thorin simply shoot his head, pretending not to be amused by his nephews' antics, before retiring for the night.

The next morning, Fili, Kili, and Bilbo all awoke, detangled themselves from one another's limbs, stretched, and headed out to get some breakfast.

As Bilbo stretched his arms over his head and breathed in the fresh morning air, he was shocked by how _good_ he felt. All fatigue from the previous days without sleep had disappeared. He even found himself feeling surprisingly invigorated.

The small hobbit had been expecting to feel sore, worse than he had after the first night he'd spent squished between the two dwarf brothers. But by some amazing miracle, his body was completely refreshed.

Confused but _very_ optimistic, Bilbo went about his day as per norm and that night, after a long, hard day, Bilbo slept with Fili and Kili again. He felt even better the _next_ morning, a feat he hadn't thought possible.

And every night after that the three of them, two dwarf brothers and one burglar-hobbit, could be found cuddling in all sorts of awkward and seemingly uncomfortable positions, only to wake up the next morning with enough energy to take on an entire army by themselves.

Sure it was a strange arrangement, and Bilbo couldn't even imagine what the hobbits back in the shire would think, but he honestly couldn't bring himself to care. He went to bed embraced by the warmth of his friends and awoke with the energy and motivation to continue their journey. And _that_ was reason enough for him to continue sleeping in their slightly violent, snore-filled drool pile.

 **A/N: Please review if it tickles your fancy, any feedback is greatly appreciated! Have a nice day!**


End file.
